(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved leg support structure which is connectable to a support element, such as a board, table top, etc., whereby to keep same supported in an elevated position. The leg support structure is collapsible to a storage position thereby taking very little space for ease of transportation and storage, either assembled or unassembled. The structure is particularly, although not exclusively, useful to construct a sawhorse wherein the legs of opposed structures secured to a board may be collapsed upon the board to make the sawhorse easily transportable and storable.
(b) Description of Prior Art
There is a need to provide a leg support structure which is particularly useful for the construction of a sawhorse and wherein the leg structure is collapsible on the support board forming the sawhorse for ease of storage and transportation. There is also a need for a leg support structure of this type which is adaptable to various types of support members which are required to be supported at an elevated position and wherein the leg support structure is easy to adapt to the support member and collapses thereon to take very little space for storing the structure.
Presently, sawhorses are either constructed from rectangular wood pieces as a unitary structure. There also exists a leg structure formed of tubular steel which is connected at opposed ends of a board whereby to form a workhorse. Both these structures are intended to be of a permanent structure, they are bulky, difficult to store and transport, and often impractical to use in certain restricted areas, such as staircases, hallways, etc.